Joy
by Sugarqueen54
Summary: Lillian use to be a happy body of joy,but since her mother passed away and she moved in with her aunt she s been miserable. All her aunt does is take advantage of her power. Lillian receives of note telling her she s Zeus daughter, she may get a chance to turn back into that sweet girl she used to be with help from a fiery tempered girl and a handsome boy who can not lie.
1. Chapter 1

7 year-old Lillian let out of sigh as she looked out her window of the large mansion. Her electric green eyes fell upon a couple of kids her age kicking a blue ball around on the street, and a couple feet away some other kids were playing trash cans, old paint cans, and pans like drums. The sound may have seemed like ruckus to some people, but to a girl who could not listen to music; it was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. They all looked happy. Well, happier than her, anyway.

Lillian looked down at her long elegant, shimmering green chiton. Her eyes traveled to her small hands and fingers that wear covered in gold rings and bracelets. Her gaze finally landed on her neck were gold beads and glistering diamonds laid. Lillian than walked over to her mint colored vanity and stared at the mirror. The jewel incrusted girl that stared back was not her. She looked down at the small picture frame that held a picture of a small girl in a honey suckle bush with two high pigtails smiling widely at the camera. Her short green chiton was covered in petals and dirt and the woman with chestnut hair and light green eyes beside was smiling down at her as she picked a clump of dirt out of the young girl's hair.

Lillian`s eyes started to well up with tears. A lone tear trailed down her cheek and dripped of her chin.

"I miss you mommy" She mumbled pitifully as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"_Click"_

"_Click"_

"_Click"_

Her sensitive ears heard the distant sound of high heels on marble walking up the stairs. She immediately straightened and pulled out her dark green gloves. As soon as she slipped on her gloves the door opened revealing a blond women in a glamorous robin`s egg chiton with a sapphire pendant around her neck. Her perfect features were framed gracefully with a few golden locks of hair.

"Come along Lillian, the chariot is waiting" She spoke in a smooth and sophisticated voice.

"Yes Aunt Felicia" Lillian agreed obediently, grabbing a light brown satchel off her bed and walking out the door with Felicia.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian walked out her bedroom and down the white marble stairs. When she reached the bottom she looked around the large living room decorated with large expensive vases, imported silks, and soft velvet furniture. In every corner there were decorated pots with large colorful flowers in them. And finally, there was a large plum carpet braided with gold in the middle of the room.

Felicia grabbed Lillian`s small hand and pulled her out the large gold doors. The sun beamed down on them as the stepped out the door. It made Felicia`s golden locks shine so brightly that Lillian had to turn away; for fear of being blinded. They saw a white chariot with large gold swirls. In front of the chariot were two white horses and the one holding their reigns was an old man wearing a dull grey tunic. His name was Samuel, he is there chauffeur.

He got of the chariot and helped both of them onto the chariot without a word.

"To the hospital, Samuel" Felicia demanded without making eye-contact with the old man.

Samuel just grunted and muttered a few incoherent words. He cracked the reigns and the horses started to trot forward down the path. They passed large fields with people tending to their crops. They also passed stables with horses, cattle, and pigs. The herbal smell wafted around Lillian`s nose, and brought a small smile to her face. The smell reminded her of when she and her mother picked honeysuckles together.

They continued the long ride until a sudden jerk shook the chariot. The chariot stopped and Samuel grunted and got of the chariot.

"Samuel what happened?!" Felicia demanded standing up and glaring down at the old man who was inspecting the wheel.

"The wheel`s broken because it fell into a hole" He muttered, but the girls just heard "wheel" and "broken".

"We do not have time for this" Felicia said in annoyance as she walked off the chariot. Lillian tried to follow, but her foot caught the hem of her long, elegant dress and she fell off the chariot.

"Ow!" she cried in pain as the tiny rocks dug into her knees when she met the hard earth.

Lillian looked up and saw her aunt still complaining about being late to their gray old chauffer. Lillian stood shakily and dusted the small rocks that clung to her chiton off. She pulled up her chiton and examined her now scraped knee. She gently placed her hand over the wound and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her dainty hand started to glow bright green. A few moments passed before Lillian opened her eyes and removed her hands from her knee. Her wound was now completely gone. She smiled and pulled her chiton down and stood up.

She then heard a weak cough from behind her. Lillian turned and saw a bare-foot girl her age wearing a dirty beige chiton. Her messy blonde hair was pulled up into a sloppy pony tail and a layer of dirt covered her whole being. She was very skinny and pale looking.

"Excuse me? But I saw what you did. You have a gift, no?" She spoke in a frail voice.

"Y-Yes I do" Lillian spoke hesitantly because she never really spoke to anyone her age before.

"I hope it isn`t any trouble, but could you help me? I am very ill" The girl continued, and as if on cue she coughed violently and a few flecks a blood flew from her mouth and onto the dirt.

"Of course I will-" Lillian started with sympathy in her voice, but was cut off by her aunt.

"Not! You will not waste your power on someone who will not pay!" Her aunt said angrily.

"But Aunt Felicia she is very sick-" Lillian tried to explain, but her Aunt slapped her across the face and silenced her.  
"Do not talk back to me!" She yelled as Lillian started to cry from the pain in her cheek.

"ENOUGH!" The frail seven year-old roared beside them.

Lillian and Felicia both stared in shock as the tiny girl started to morph. Her messy blonde hair became sleek jet black locks; her filthy beige chiton became a long purple chiton decorated with silver stars and moons, and finally her grimy pale skin turned into flawless ivory skin. When the change was complete, there stood a tall beautiful woman with skin that shimmered like gold.

"You have used this young girl`s powers for nothing but your selfish gain" She spoke in a loud and angered voice. "You will no longer misuse this girls gift"

Felicia trembled under the woman`s fierce gaze. The woman turned towards Lillian and her expression softened. She tenderly grasped Lillian`s hand.

"Go. Go, and do not let anyone abuse your powers" She said softly and gently tapped her forehead with her index finger.

Lillian`s skin took on a green hue and started to become transparent. She looked down at her hands as she continued to fade away.


End file.
